Game of Thrones - Jaime and Brienne - Confessions
by Scarymonster33
Summary: This is how I see a final confessional scene between Jaime and Brienne pan out.


Brienne and Jaime both get captured and tied up on opposite posts in the black cells. The final battle of King's Landing is raging above.

"So here we are – prisoners once more. Its just like the good old days. Its not so bad – look we have straw instead of mud to sit on."

"Yes very comfortable." Brienne commented sarcastically.

"So this is it – I'm spending the last night of my life with you…this has almost panned out the way I had always pictured it. Almost."

"What do you mean?" Brienne frowned.

"Bronn and I had that conversation once about how we would most prefer to die. I told him I want to die in the arms of the woman I love."

"Oh I see…well Cersei's not here. I'm sure she'll be there tomorrow at our execution though."

"Not Cersei! Never Cersei! You know it's not her I'm talking about Brienne. Surely you must have realised by now?!"

Brienne swallows but says nothing.

"You are the woman I love Brienne! It's you! It's always been you."

"Stop japing – this is no time to jape Ser Jaime."

"No I agree – it isn't. it's a time to speak some truths. Now I've said my truth - Is there anything you want to say to me…you might as well we will both die tomorrow. If there ever was a time – it is now."

Brienne is close to tears, angry and confused. "I…I never thought you'd want me. The things you said to me…I remember them all. At our very first encounter you said – 'Is that a woman?' Followed by 'Where did you find this beast?' The next day 'You're much uglier in daylight.' Hmm what else…'Has anyone ever told you you're as boring as you are ugly?' And oh yes – a particular favourite of mine – 'Giant toe-headed plank.' And to top it all 'Maybe you're a Lannister too – you've got the hair for it - but not the looks.' Are you telling me you meant all those hurtful insults as compliments?!"

"I know. That was wrong of me. I was an idiot. I didn't know what to do with my feelings at the time. You know I didn't truly mean those things and I wish I could take them all back. And I'm sorry for hurting you. It was a defence mechanism. I was confused and afraid. I didn't want to admit to myself that you meant anything to me. Actions speak louder than words though don't you think? I lost my hand for you – my sword hand – that hand defined me – it _was_ me, I lost my hand to preserve…this -" he pointed to the place between her legs "I turned around for you when nothing I wanted more was to get back home after having spent nearly 2 years of my life in captivity, jumped into a bear pit, crippled and unarmed, to save you. I gave you my sword and had armour especially made for you. Do you really think I would do all these things for someone who meant nothing to me?"

"If you really felt that way then why did you never say anything? What kept you from being honest with me and true to your feelings?" She was not going to let him off the hook that easily.

"Are you serious? Me the kingslayer with the paragon of virtue?!" he scoffs "Who would want me - a knight with no sword hand, a cripple? I'm a walking joke. A man without honour, an oathbreaker, a kingslayer who fucks his sister? I'm the worst person that's ever lived. I've done things…things you don't even know about that would make you turn your face away from me with disgust. I gave you those gifts because that is all I could give you. I could never give you myself as doing that would defile you. No Brienne, I would never ever be able to even come close to your impossibly high standards. You are far, far too good for me and deep down you know that that's true."

Brienne thought for a moment. This was a lot of information for her to process. "But you_ are_ good enough. You saved my life by risking your own more than once and you have always behaved honourably towards me. There is no one in this world I trust more than you. Because deep down you _are_ a true knight, the bravest of them all in fact, and a man of honour, fierce in battle and loyal to the bone. I have seen inside your soul – just glimpses of it I admit – but what I have seen is good and true."

"Brienne I…"

"No…I'm not finished. I need to say this. Honour compels me to be completely honest with you. You said you wouldn't defile me…I'm not so perfect myself…and I am human. I have feelings just like any other woman…I'm not a precious porcelain doll you put on a pedestal. And you were right – "

"Sorry – I didn't quite catch that last part. Can you say that again please? Did you just say I was right about something?!" Jaime teased.

"Yes…you were right that day…. that day we found the tavern wenches – "

"Oh yes I remember…. two quick deaths…the way you cut down those two Northmen in less than 2 seconds flat…I had a raging hard on for you ever since that moment…sorry you were saying?"

"…you were right when you said that I want to know what it feels like to be a woman. I did. I just didn't want to admit that to myself. I hid behind my armour and didn't want to deal with those things. But the truth is I long so much to be with you, to touch you and be touched by you… in that way."

Silence

Then Jaime starts laughing. "Isn't it ironic that it has taken us so long to admit these things?! Just before we're about to die. When we had years to enjoy eachother's company?!"

"Its not funny." Brienne was not amused.

"Yes, it is! You have to laugh…and the best part is now we can and want to be together – we can't! after wasting so many years, so many opportunities – kept apart by false pride and misplaced loyalty - now we are ready to share our love - we physically can't get to each other!"

"I could just picture you naked I suppose. I saw most of it at Harrenhall already."

"So you did look!" Brienne was furious.

"Brienne. I'm a red-blooded male. Trust me – any man would have looked! How did you think I got your measurements for the armour I had fashioned for you?!"

"You sized me up!"

"Of course! I took a good look. And liked what I saw. I saw everything…well…not everything." His gaze had wandered down to her crotch area. Brienne quickly closed her legs. Then she tried to free herself again.

"Don't. Your wrists must be bleeding by now. Let me try again" He finally manages to get free due to his detachable hand.

"Now there's an irony if I ever saw one. Never thought having no right hand would ever be an advantage!" He gets up and walks toward her. He starts to untie her, then pauses. "You know I could just leave you tied up and have my wicked way with you!"

"I don't care either way! I want you!" They kiss. He unties her. He grabs her cloak and some straw and makes a makeshift bed for her. "Here. This should be comfortable enough." He lays her down. They kiss some more passionately, trying to remove eachother's clothes now. He stops one last time "Are you sure you want this? I don't want to defile you with a bastard."

"Oh what does it matter! We will both be dead in the morning!"


End file.
